


The Morally Ambiguous Adventures of Harley Quinn

by TiffyB



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gen, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy make a somewhat unconventional couple as they partake in some wild, sexual escapades that lead them deeper into the twisted world of just how kinky and extreme superheroes can be when they’re not saving the world.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Power Girl (DCU), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 16





	1. Paranoid, much?

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: October 2020 - Week #1**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: [Pheromones] [Bondage] [Oral] [Rough] [Anal] [Pegging]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: October 2020 - Week #1**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

“Okay, Bird Boy!” Harley grinned as she cracked her knuckles impatiently. “You’re gonna tell us all you know about Batman’s plan to take us down or you’re gonna pay!”

“He literally has no interest in you or Poison Ivy since you’ve gone off on your own. Your crimes don’t even count as much more than regular felonies in most cases. You do know he fights villains that are involved in crimes against humanity, right?” Robin narrowed his eyes as he hung there, suspended by thick, green vines around his wrists and ankles. They slowly inched over his limbs, wrapping around each other and making it even harder for the boy wonder to escape. “And I’m not Robin anymore… That was ages ago…”

“Oh, okay—RED ROBIN,” Harley shouted.

“Maybe he’s telling the truth? We have been laying pretty low as of late. Maybe you’re being a bit paranoid?” Ivy shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

“If he’s lying about his NAME then he’s lying about Batman’s plan to trip us up, too! You think it’s a coincidence that they got my order wrong when I was at the Thai place—and they JUST SO HAPPENED to have a news story about Batman on the TV?”

“That… yeah, that seems very coincidental. Also, we live in Gotham City. Most news is going to involve Batman,” Ivy narrowed her eyes.

“Well,” Harley accusingly pointed a finger at their captive, “then how do you explain us finding Robin snooping around our hideout?!”

“Dude,” Robin sighed, “You jumped me as I was trying to catch some of Two-Face’s goons! Also, who the fuck puts their hideout in a mall?”

“Okay, that’s enough out of him!” Harley quickly shoved some cloth into his mouth and covered it with duct tape.

“Odd you’d have that gag ready so quickly,” Ivy blinked.

“I’m sorry!—I came prepared! I just needed him to shut up so I could think. I know Batman’s up to something and he’s gonna tell us everything!” Harley grinned.

“Through the homemade gag?” Ivy arched a brow.

Harley narrowed her eyes. “Who’s side are you on anyway? No. The gag has a dual purpose. See—I took a pair of your panties and shoved them in his mouth before I taped his yap closed!”

Ivy’s eyes fluttered and she held up her hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait… My panties? Are in his mouth?”

Robin’s eyes widened and a very visible blush covered his cheeks.

“It’s got some of your pheromones on it, so he’s gonna be our loyal little tattletale when they kick in. Smart, right? You don’t have to say it. I know it’s smart.” Harley smugly nodded.

“It—” Ivy still couldn’t get over the fact that Harley had stolen a pair of her panties. “It is smart, but also very disturbing that you’d shove another woman’s underwear into a guy’s mouth. Also, you probably should have asked if that would work… if it didn’t, then you’d just kinda seem like some crazy, panty-stealing pervert…”

“Of course it’ll work. It’s already working,” she pointed to Robin’s crotch and the hard bulge pressing against his costume. “He’s gonna be so helpless for you that he’ll tell us whatever we wanna know!”

Ivy winced and tittered her head back and forth as she nibbled her lip.

“What’s wrong, Iv?” Harley blinked.

The redhead took a deep breath and sighed. “So, my pheromones are kind of specific. I give a kiss, they’re under my control—”

“Right, which is why he’s gonna spill his guts!” Harley yanked the tape off Robin’s mouth, but instead of a pained cry, he made a deep moan of pleasure. “Uh…” Harley blinked.

“—Yeah, so…” Ivy sighed again, “They get enough of my pheromones from a kiss to put them under my control—From my lips.” She pointed to her face, the disappointment wasn’t very subtle. “Pheromones from… other… lips… generally tend to turn the person into sex hungry fiend. So, it’s a good thing he’s already tied up or we’d probably already have a dick in us. But, it also doesn’t last long cause they’re free of the effect as soon as they cum…”

“Oooh,” Harley winced. “But, we can still get the info from him, right?”

Ivy facepalmed and shrugged. “Y-yeah, I guess. If you’re down to fuck him. I doubt he’ll say anything if there’s not sex involved.” She meant it sarcastically, but glanced at his hard-on pressing against his pants and blushed as naughty thoughts ran through her mind. He was well-sculpted and aside from being a hero, was kind of hot. She nibbled her bottom lip and quickly looked away.

Harley grinned as the same thoughts ran through her head. Except, along with her paranoia, she was more than willing to fuck Robin for the information she wanted. It was at least a good excuse for what she was about to do. She leaned against him, running a hand over his hard, muscled chest. Her fingers moved downward, feeling over his abs until she reached his hard dick and squeezed it through his outfit.

The blonde dropped to her knees and hastily unbuckled his pants. She was more than satisfied as she pulled his thick cock out and nibbled her bottom lip in anticipation. “Had I known he was packing this kinda weapon I’d have kidnapped him sooner!” Harley giggled as she wrapped her lips around his member, immediately taking the whole thing in her mouth and down her throat in a single, impressive motion.

Ivy blinked as she watched her partner swallow Robin’s dick. It was a side of Harley she’d never seen before, and yet it really wasn’t all that surprising. After all, she could juggle so it shouldn’t have been a shock to learn she could swallow swords, too.

Robin groaned as Harley bobbed her head back and forth, her throat muscles massaging every bit of the bound hero’s throbbing cock. Back and forth, she gagged herself on his length while tears ran down her cheeks, smearing her eyeliner as she deepthroated his dick.

The redhead hardly knew what to do here, but it seemed like a shame she wasn’t involved. She was trying to stay out of things like this. After all, she wasn’t about to take advantage of the hero while he was under the effects of her pheromones. While Harley blew him, his pants slid down a bit further. With a deep blush, Ivy’s eyes were drawn to his tight and toned ass. She would simply leave Harley to do her thing. She didn’t have to be a part of this. And yet, she still stared at his rear.

The blonde sloppily pulled away from Robin’s cock, leaving a trail of saliva connecting from her tongue to the tip of his dripping cock. “Come on, Iv. It’s not every day we get an opportunity to fuck the answers out of someone this hot! … or at all, actually…”

Ivy made a face as she considered the situation and sighed in defeat. Nothing was going to stand in the way of enjoying Robin’s body. She quickly stripped and summoned some vines to form into the shape of a strap-on, which she then put on. The plant-shaped cock fused with Ivy’s crotch and she stepped behind the bound hero. Her fingers delicately caressed the muscles down his back before she reached around and squeezed his chest. Leaning herself against him, her cock pressed against his rear, gently poking against his asshole.

Robin gasped, clenching at the sensation at his rear and pulling away, which only thrust his dick further into Harley’s throat. Something in Ivy changed, though. She gently leaned against him, her fingers still caressing his body as she whispered into his ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle… Just relax…”

He groaned as the blonde continued to nosily slurp and suck his dick. Ivy’s soothing words worked thanks to the pheromones, causing him to lean back against her. The vined cock secreted its own lubrication, allowing Ivy to barely push forward in order for the head to penetrate the hero’s rear. Ivy moaned into Robin’s ear as she felt every bit of his clenching asshole against her cock.

“Come on,” the redhead cooed, “Be a good boy… Show me how happy you are to have my dick in your ass.”

“Mm, fuck,” Robin gasped as he slowly pushed himself back against the cock in his ass.

Ivy barely pushed forward, instead enjoying herself as the hero pushed back until his hard, tight ass pressed against her hips. Harley still had her lips wrapped around the head of Robin’s cock while she stroked up and down the shaft with her hand.

“Go on,” Ivy goaded, “Fuck yourself on my dick.”

Robin grunted as he moved forward, thrusting his cock deeper into Harley’s mouth before slamming himself back against Ivy’s cock. He moved himself back and forth, keeping a steady pace as he essentially did all the work. Ivy smiled as she watched the former boy wonder willingly fuck himself on her cock. She needed to participate, though. The redhead gripped his hips and met his thrusts halfway, brutally pounding away at the hero’s ass.

Each thrust rubbed directly against Robin’s prostate, forcing a little spurt of cum into Harley’s mouth with each motion. Harley happily swallowed every bit down. She continued to jerk him off as she pulled away, letting his jizz spurt out bit by bit while she leaned forward and began to lick and suck at his heavy balls.

Ivy was really getting into this as she pounded Robin’s ass. She felt everything the vine-cock felt as it plunged into his tight asshole. The redhead forced the strap-on to grow a bit, making it thicker and so the head would constantly rub and prod her captive’s p-spot with every thrust.

The hero groaned and his eyes rolled back. His cock pulsed within Harley’s grip, which she was quick to wrap her lips around again. Heavy loads of jizz erupted into Harley’s mouth and she swallowed down every bit. Ivy hilted herself in Robin’s ass, grinding herself against him to make sure that every last bit had been milked from his cock. Her hands toyed over his body before she pulled out with a wide, satisfied grin remaining on her face.

Harley continued to suck him off, still convinced there was a little more left. The groans from Robin as he bucked his hips said otherwise, though, as he was pushed to the limits with his overstimulated cock still pulsing and throbbing as he woefully attempted to cum again.

With a messy, slurp, Harley pulled away. “I guess we’re done here.”

Ivy let all the vines pull away from Robin’s body, causing him to fall to a kneeling position while he tried to catch his breath. His cheeks burned a deep red as he slowly pushed himself up, awkwardly pulling his pants up at the same time.

“So, I can go, right? We’re… done here?” Robin asked, warily backing away toward the exit.

“Yeah,” Harley sighed, waving him away while looking at Ivy. “I can’t believe you did that! You were so cool and sexy and in control!”

“That, uh,” Ivy blinked as she pulled off the strap-on, “That was fun. We should do that again some time, maybe? Like, maybe not with the panties-in-the-mouth thing, but ya know, I think we could find some guys that wouldn’t mind being sandwiched between you and me. I… might know a few, if we wanted to try. That’s not weird is it?” Ivy narrowed her eyes, still feeling awkward about what had just happened.

Harley nodded as she hungrily licked her lips. “You have no idea how long it’s been. I really needed that. And we definitely need to get a steady rotation of boy-toys. Who wouldn’t wanna fuck us, right?” She sighed and flopped onto a couch.

Ivy sat down next to her. “So, you only did that stuff as a pretense to fuck? That’s kind of a wild way to do it. How did you know it was going to work?”

“Pretense? The hell are you talking about?” Harley arched a brow.

“The Batman stuff,” Ivy blinked. “The answers you were trying to get out of Robin?”

Harley’s eyes went wide. “FUCK! I forgot! Now I have to fucking capture him again!” The blonde hopped off the couch and ran toward the mall’s exit with her baseball bat in hand. “Come on, Iv! He couldn’t have gotten far!”


	2. Fist Bump...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: [Very Rough] [Consensual Abuse] [Biting] [Vaginal Fisting] [Anal Fisting]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: December 2020 - Week #1**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

Ivy and Harley’s gaze narrowed as they stared at each other with a healthy skepticism. Everything about this sounded like a trap. The minute they even approached the hero, the entire Justice League would descend upon them and toss them into Arkham, or worse. And yet the more they thought about it, the more it made sense.

“Well?” Power Girl glared at the duo. “This is the one chance you’ll get to fuck a Kryptonian. Are you game, or are you that big a pussies that you won’t give me what I want?”

The insult was somewhat surprising coming from the blonde hero, but Harley was in no mood for being insulted. “Listen here!” the jester perked up to the challenge, “We definitely might do this for you… but you’ve gotta give us something in return. A little squid fro-yo, if you will.”

Ivy blinked and tilted her head. “You said that completely wr—”

“Shh, shut it, red! I’m trying to negotiate a proper job out of this. If she’s really into this, then we could make some serious bank,” Harley whispered.

“I can still hear you,” Power Girl narrowed her gaze. “Listen. Here’s my offer, since you’re so intent on profiting from this. You make me feel good and I won’t throw you in jail.”

“There ain’t a jail that can hold us, baby!” Harley bragged.

“Fine. Then I’ll just kill you. I’ll pop your heads between my thighs like watermelons,” the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

Ivy visibly gasped.

“Ah?” Harley blinked. “Well, that escalated quickly. So, I guess we’re doing this, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ivy added.

“Good. I’m glad we could agree on this,” Power Girl smirked.

“So,” Harley paused, tilting her head a bit, “what’s the safe word?”

“There are no limits,” the Kryptonian chuckled. “If you can make me feel pain, then you’re doing something right… and I want more of it.”

Thick tendrils rose from the ground and wrapped around the blonde’s ankles and wrists. It would have been easy for the woman to simply flex and rip her way from the bonds, but this was just a game to her. She needed to feel the sense of these two villains having control over her.

“Time to check out the merchandise,” Harley smiled as she grabbed either side of the fabric on the blonde’s outfit and ripped it open.

Power Girl’s heavy, creamy tits were on full display with painfully hard nipples that just begged to be sucked. Ivy circled a pink, little nub with her nail, lightly scraping back and forth against it as she toyed with the captive. The jester, giving in to her more basic desires, wrapped her lips around the other nipple and gently suckled. Her tongue swirled and flicked against the hard nub.

“I thought you two were villains. Should I go ahead and end our deal? Make me feel something, you sluts,” Power Girl commanded. The almost immediate criticism came as a shock to the girls, but they had to obey in order to feasibly keep living. They weren’t about to test how serious the Kryptonian was with her threats.

Harley’s gentle suckling turned more harsh as she sucked the blonde’s tit as hard as she could, followed by some questionably harsh nibbles and bites that would have drawn blood on a normal woman. Ivy followed, pinching and tugging the other nipple and cruelly twisting while continually checking the blonde’s expression. The redhead reared back, delivering an echoing slap to the woman’s breast and causing the flesh to uncontrollably jiggle for a moment.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Power Girl moaned, finally closing her eyes and tilting her head back as the two women attempted to abuse her.

The two exchanged glances and shrugged. Apparently this was what they had to do, so who were they to argue? The only problem was they had no experience in dominating anyone, much less someone with a superhuman body. They would just have to improvise and make do.

Ivy willed the plants to move apart, spreading Power Girl’s wrists and ankles until she was in a spreadeagle position. Further exposed, Harley grabbed the hero’s costume again and ripped it down the front, uncovering the Kryptonian’s hard, chiseled stomach. Mesmerized, the blonde placed her hand against the woman’s stomach, feeling the smooth, rock-hard definition and the warmth she radiated. Clearing her mind, the villainous blonde kept ripping the costume until her pussy was exposed. There was a slight tuft of blonde hair, which was rather surprising considering how fully devoid of hair the hero was otherwise.

“Wow,” Ivy exclaimed, “Are we back in the 80’s?”

“You have no idea how hard it is to cut Kryptonian hair…” Power Girl commented.

Grinning, Harley cupped the hero’s pussy before giving a harsh, resounding slap against her exposed folds. The blonde gasped, and Harley did it again, and again. She stopped for a moment, just to let her fingers play over the wetness coating her digits while teasing to push them inside. Sliding her fingers up, she ran them through the soft curls of her muff before taking a hard grip and yanking. Despite all of her effort, not a single hair came out, although it did bring a sultry gasp of pleasure from the woman.

“She really is into pain,” Harley smirked, still holding tight to those fine, wispy hairs.

“Yeah,” Ivy pointed to the trail of wetness dripping down Power Girl’s inner thigh. “She fucking loves it.”

“More!” the blonde pleaded with a deep, desperate moan.

“Shut her up, Harles,” Ivy smirked as she circled the bound and horny hero.

“Yes, ma’am!” the blonde jester grinned as she yanked down her own shorts and panties, balling up her underwear and shoving it into the hero’s mouth.

“…You know, you’d think you’d invest in some ball gags or something at this point. You can’t just go around shoving underwear in people’s mouths like that,” Ivy arched a brow.

“It’s not yours this time, okay? So shut it!” Harley fired back.

“I’m just saying, those were expensive Victoria Secret underwear last time, and I’m pretty sure he kept them cause I never found them, so…” Ivy trailed off.

“How long ago was that? Do you never let things go? Geez!” Harley rolled her eyes.

“I’m just saying, maybe you could get me a gift card for Christmas. It’d be a nice gesture… plus whatever you were going to get me otherwise,” the redhead shrugged.

“Now you’re getting greedy—ya know what? This is a discussion for another time, okay?” the blonde rolled her eyes, giving the Kryptonian’s tits another volley of harsh slaps, sending them jiggling while the woman gave a muffled moan into the panties.

Ivy sighed, knowing she was never going to get reimbursed, and summoned a gnarled vine to rise from her hand. Once long enough, she gripped the thick hilt and cracked it experimentally like a whip. Power Girl still wore much of her outfit since only the front had been ripped away, leaving the back almost fully intact. With a smirk, Ivy slammed the makeshift whip against the hero’s back, causing the woman to arch her back and give a wanton moan of pleasure. Again and again, the tip of the coiled vines snapped against the blonde’s back, slowly leaving rips and tears in the outfit as it was torn away, but her muscled and defined back showed no signs of distress.

Harley dropped to her knees between the Kryptonian’s legs, smashing her nose against that blonde muff while her lips wrapped around the hero’s hard clit. She harshly sucked at it before grazing her teeth against the sensitive bundle of nerves, followed by a harsh and sudden bite that forced Power Girl to cry out in pleasure while straining against the vines that bound her.

“I can’t believe she’s into all this shit,” Harley said again as she pulled away from the blonde’s absolutely gushing cunt.

“You’re the psychiatrist,” Ivy shrugged, still landing heavy blows against Power Girl’s back and ass. “Some people like a little pain with their pleasure. Imagine being invulnerable and not being able to feel pain from the normal stuff. You’d probably be right here with her.”

“Well, let’s see how she feels about this…!” Harley quickly shoved three fingers into the Kryptonian’s cunt, pumping them in and out while the hero continued to moan. Her tight pussy clenched around those fingers, but the jester was easily able to add a fourth to her juice-dripping slit. Most of her hand easily slid in, making Harley wonder just what else the hero was into in her spare time. Folding her thumb against her palm, she pushed forward with renewed vigor, eager to see Power Girl’s cunt clenching around her wrist. Wavering moans spilled from the blonde’s lips as Harley slowly introduced more of her hand into the hero until it finally happened. In an instant, she pushed her hand upward and Power Girl’s pink pussy gripped her wrist. With a smile of surprise, the blonde spread her fingers wide while the hero’s legs trembled and her juices gushed down her forearm.

“Wow, I think she came,” Harley giggled.

“I wonder how she’ll react to this, then,” Ivy dropped her whip to the ground and stepped behind Power Girl. Her hands caressed down her sides before cupping her rear. She gave that tight, muscled rear a few heavy spanks before her middle finger swirled around Power Girl’s pink, little asshole. The hero didn’t flinch away from the suggestive act, only moaning as she took time to catch her breath. Ivy had no intention in taking it slow, though. Her fingers secreted their own kind of lubricant, which was summarily smeared against the tight hole before plunging forward. One finger was nothing to the hero. Two made her clench for a moment. It wasn’t until Ivy’s fourth finger strained against the tightness of her Kryptonian asshole that the woman started to moan, although if it was in protest she certainly wasn’t showing it.

The fingers slowly pumped in, all while Harley moved her wrist in and out of the hero’s pussy. The excessive femme-cum dripped down the blonde’s forearms and puddled on the ground beneath her. Even just fingering Power Girl’s ass, Ivy felt every movement of Harley’s hands and fingers through the thin barrier that separated them.

It took some time to stretch the blonde’s asshole, but eventually her whole hand eased inside. Power Girl grunted as Ivy placed a hand on the hero’s hip for leverage while pushing upward until that tight pucker stretched around her wrist. With a grin, the redhead spread her fingers, gently tickling and massaging the hero’s ass while feeling every motion of the other woman’s hand so close.

Leaning to the side, the two locked eyes in amazement of what they felt inside of Power Girl. They each had a hand inside of a member of the Justice League. It was extremely awkward, and yet somehow so romantic. They leaned toward each other, softly pressing their lips together. Passionately, their tongues swirled and battled for dominance. And all the while, their fists clenched as they pumped their arms up and down in an opposite rhythm like pistons, plunging halfway up to their forearms before sliding back just to the wrist and slamming forward again.

Power Girl moaned loudly as she constantly came, drenching Harley’s arm in her juices while she was fisted in both holes at the same time. Sensing the hero had enough, the two villains pulled away from their kiss and licked their lips while breathing heavily. Slowly withdrawing their hands from Powergirl one at a time, they watched as her tight ass nearly refused to give up Ivy’s hand. The blonde moaned as her asshole stretched wide and distended before clenching up just as tight as ever as the woman’s hand came out. The same happened to Power Girl’s pussy as Harley removed her hand, although her well-fucked hole still gaped as she hung there in the vines.

Finally withdrawing the vines, Power Girl had a well-rested look on her face as she pulled Harley’s panties from her mouth. “That was pretty good. We’ll have to do that again—now that I know what you can do. So, keep your schedules open.” She smirked, then looked to the shreds of her costume and shrugged before simply flying off without a care in the world.

“Wow,” Harley blinked.

“I know, right? That was kind of weird. Like, I know you never really know someone—but she is not like I would have expected at all,” Ivy commented.

“No,” Harley frowned, “I mean, she stole my panties…”

“Oh, yeah,” Ivy nodded, “She totally did. You’re never seeing those again. It’s not a good feeling, is it?”


	3. Fists n' Pheromones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: [Lesbian] [Oral Sex] [Fingering] [Anal Fisting] [Rimming]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: December 2020 - Week #3**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

“Oh,” Poison Ivy said with a tinge of regret in her voice, “it’s you.”

“Don’t sound so excited to see me,” Power Girl grinned as she hovered several feet off the ground with her arms crossed over her chest. Her cape billowed in the wind, which truly didn’t make sense as they were inside.

“I totally am,” Ivy said, still feeling rather awkwardly pressured already. “How’s the uh, super hero thing going? Need, uh, our help? I mean, I guess MY help since Harley’s not here right now. She said something about vacation… soooo, like, I guess you don’t need to stick around.”

Power Girl smirked. Her unwavering stare already signaled that she called bullshit on Ivy’s claim. “That’s odd, then. How come I can hear her heartbeat two blocks away… at the Thai restaurant.”

The redhead nibbled her bottom lip and shrugged. “Whaaat? That’s silly. That is sooo silly. That would mean she, uh, lied to me. Cause I would certainly never purposefully… lie…” Ivy narrowed her eyes, already knowing that the blonde hero didn’t believe her at all, “to you…”

“Drop the act,” Power Girl sighed. “Even with your altered human physiology, I can tell when you’re lying… and not to mention how absolutely terrible you are at it to begin with…”

“Puh! Fine,” Ivy rolled her eyes and flopped onto her couch. “Harley’s getting food and we were going to watch a movie, okay? So what do you need so maybe I can get started on it before she gets back?” She winced as she spoke, realizing by the widening grin on the busty blonde’s face that she was only here for a booty call. After all, why else would she show up?

“Oh my god,” Harley groaned as she pushed open the door with her back while a couple of brown paper bags filled her arms. “I am so ready to cuddle and eat. I’m fucking starving. Oh, and can you believe they only gave me three fortune cookies? I ordered enough food to feed six people… How does that math even add up? Like what if we actually had guests—”

The blonde villain blinked as she pushed the door closed behind her, practically dropping the food as she saw Power Girl sitting on the couch. She was completely nude with her head lazily tilted back and her legs spread. The most shocking part of the scene was Ivy kneeling in front of the hero with her face between the other woman’s legs. The redhead was just as naked as the hero. One of Power Girl’s feet rested upon Ivy’s back while her fingers ran through the other woman’s hair, holding her in place. There was no sign of struggle as Ivy moved her head up and down as she feverishly licked the blonde’s pussy.

“It’s about time,” Power Girl moaned as she lifted her head, her predatory gaze seeming a bit more sinister all of a sudden. “I’ve been watching you the whole time you’ve been gone.”

“Oh,” Harley blinked, frozen in place as she found herself staring at Ivy’s round, exposed rear. “Good to see you,” the blonde narrowed her eyes, more annoyed that their plans had been interrupted, not to mention that Ivy just seemed to keep licking the hero’s cunt without pause. “What brings you here…?” Harley asked, as if it wasn’t painfully obvious from the start.

“I just wanted to see some old friends. Maybe see what you had going on for the holidays. I thought it would be nice to catch up, ya know?” Power Girl softly moaned as she ground against Ivy’s face. “I even brought my own mistletoe.” While one hand held Ivy’s head in place, the other held up the ornamental plant, just over the villain’s head. “Gotta kiss when you’re under it, right? Ivy’s a really good kisser, by the way. And she knows just how hard to bite to make it feel good…”

The hero took the plant and leaned forward, dangling it over the redhead’s exposed rear and shaking it back and forth like a treat. “Someone’s gotta kiss this, and I’m a bit preoccupied. Do you mind…?” Power Girl smirked as she leaned back, letting Ivy continue to lick, suck, and nibble at her pussy.

Harley blinked, completely mesmerized by Ivy’s gently swaying rear. Finally putting the food down, she timidly approached and knelt behind her partner. Time slowed as she stared down at the round globes of the redhead’s ass. They were so perfectly round and tempting. It wasn’t like she didn’t have experience squeezing the other woman’s ass, but she’d never taken the time to admire it like this. She was like a spectator as she watched each hand cup a cheek, gently squeezing and caressing Ivy’s rear. The blonde was lost in her own little world as she felt over that perfect ass while appraising it.

Snapping out of her haze, she bent over onto her hands and knees. Harley had never eaten Ivy out from behind before, but all hesitation was lost as she placed her hands back on that round, pale green ass for stability and wantonly pushed her face against the redhead’s pussy. She started at Ivy’s clit, her tongue swiping up along her slit until it ran against the redhead’s puckered, pink asshole. The change in the pigment of her skin was such a cute contrast to the light green shade everywhere else on her body.

As her fingers squeezed and kneaded Ivy’s rear, Harley shoved her face against the redhead’s wet pussy. Her tongue wildly flicked and lapped at the other woman’s juices while trying to push in as deep as possible. As zealous as she was, the blonde’s nose nuzzled directly against Ivy’s cute, little asshole while the jester’s mouth worked on her pussy.

Ivy groaned and arched her back, giving the blonde a little better access as she pushed herself against Harley’s face. To stifle her own cries of pleasure, she buried her face against Power Girl’s pussy. Knowing just how much of a freak the hero was, Ivy secreted her own plant-based lubrication from her fingers before plunging three digits into the blonde’s ass without warning. The hero clenched in surprised, but the loud moan and subsequent relaxation let Ivy know to continue. She pumped those fingers in and out of Power Girl’s ass while she harshly sucked on her clit. A fourth finger was soon added to the hero’s rear while Power Girl tightly gripped the redhead to make sure she kept at the current pace.

Harley continued to worship the redhead’s pussy, loudly slurping and licking at the woman’s juices. Holding on to Ivy’s rear, she squeezed a little harder before spreading her cheeks wide. She nuzzled her nose against the fully-exposed, pink pucker before dragging her tongue up and over the inviting little indention. The woman groaned and twitched at the sudden and alarming sensation, especially as the jester pushed her lips directly against the forbidden hole in a lewd and sloppy kiss. Harley’s tongue alternated between swirling around the rim and swiping back and forth against it before trying to plunge her tongue against the clenching muscle.

Power Girl moaned as she firmly held the redhead in place, mashing her face against the blonde’s pussy as she started to slack off from the distraction of the jester. It was a difficult task to stay so focused on pleasuring the hero when the other blonde was so ravenously tonguing her asshole. It was even harder to concentrate as Harley brought her deft fingers up to Ivy’s pussy. Her middle and ring fingers moved back and forth in a frenzy while the redhead’s juices trailed down her thighs.

The pressure was on as Ivy had to clear her mind of this wonderful distraction. She knew Power Girl wasn’t going to let her go until the job was finished. Folding her thumb against the palm of her hand, she thrust her fingers into the blonde’s asshole until half of her forearm was buried in the Kryptonian’s rear. It was just enough of a distraction to cause the blonde to cry out in pleasure and let go of Ivy’s head long enough for her to steal a deep breath of air.

The other blonde was hellbent on unintentionally making this more difficult on Ivy, though. As Harley’s tongue pumped in and out of her twitching asshole, the redhead knew she didn’t have much time until she would lose focus from the oncoming orgasm building within her. Ivy balled up the fist inside of the blonde hero’s ass, pumping it in and out from wrist to forearm while attacking Power Girl’s clit. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on the little bundle of nerves, roughly nibbled on it, only slowing herself to a frenzied motion of her tongue when she needed to rest her lips from the constant motions.

The jester apparently didn’t need to rest, though. Her tongue was merciless as it worshiped Ivy’s rear. The redhead’s impending orgasm only made her work harder on Power Girl. It was a race to the finish and Ivy knew her life might depend on winning. A light sheen of sweat covered her body as she exerted herself, tirelessly fist-fucking the hero while she was practically being smothered against the blonde’s cunt.

The harder the redhead worked, the more pheromones she naturally released into the air. She felt Power Girl’s ass clenching more around her arm as she continually punched into the hero’s asshole with the same amount of force she’d put into an actual uppercut. Breath became more rare as the blonde ground her pussy against Ivy’s face. It started with a soft whimper, which quickly grew into a loud cry of pleasure before the redhead’s chin was doused in Power Girl’s juices. The hero shivered as she climaxed, her asshole clenching hard around Ivy’s wrist as she continued to fist her.

Knowing her task was finished, Ivy relaxed for only a moment, giving herself over the wonderful bliss of Harley’s tongue slurping at her asshole. The deft fingers never faltered in their rhythm at the redhead’s clit. Her toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet while she moaned directly against Power Girl’s pussy as she reached her orgasm. Her whole body made little spasms as she came down from the climactic high, even though the jester continued to lick her.

Sliding her arm from Power Girl’s asshole, the gaping ring quickly clenched back to its normal tightness. Finally able to pull away from the satisfied hero’s dripping cunt, Ivy glanced over her shoulder and wondered why her partner hadn’t stopped yet—and then she saw her eyes. It was a blank stare she’d seen many times from those under her control. Ivy sighed as she was finally able to push away from the eager ass-eater.

“C-come on,” Ivy rolled her eyes, “I know I released some pheromones, but this is stupid…”

She kept pushing the blonde away, despite the way she licked and nuzzled the other woman. A soft, yet forceful pair of hands settled on her shoulders, gently massaging the redhead. Glancing over her shoulder, she stared into the same befuddled and obsessed expression in the blonde Kryptonian’s eyes as well.

“Oh, for fuck’s—Listen! No. I’m commanding you—”

The blonde duo was insatiable in their mission to bring Ivy as much pleasure as possible. Harley’s lips pressed against the redhead’s, silencing her order before it was stated while Power Girl crawled onto the floor with them, already on her knees with her ass high in the air as she submissively licked Ivy’s toes.

Ivy pulled away from Harley as she struggled against her and shook her head. “H-hey! Th-that tickles! You both need to st—!” but the command could never quite be completely spoken as the two devoted women continued to rain worship upon the redhead…


	4. Street Pheromocist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: [Lesbian] [Femdom] [Pheromones] [Oral Sex] [Vaginal Fingering] [Vaginal Fingering] [Vaginal Fisting] [Anal Fingering] [Anal Fisting]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: February 2021 - Week #4**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

Diana crawled on her hands and knees as she stared into Harley’s anxious eyes. Already, a pair of strong, feminine hands caressed the blonde’s naked body. The fingertips trailed up her sides, before the palms pressed against her chest and squeezed. There was no way the jester could get out of this situation, even if she wanted to. Harley liked to play things dangerously, but her current predicament was beyond the limits of what she’d consider safe.

Wonder Woman’s flawless face was right in front of hers. She knew that the hero was considered perfect but she’d never encountered her up close before. Only now could she see just how beautiful Diana was… and the Amazon was on her hands and knees, naked and crawling on the bed toward her. Harley nervously swallowed. It didn’t even make sense why she was here at all. She spent more time dealing with Power Girl’s late night appearances than she did planning her own heists as of late. The blonde Kryptonian had no qualms letting herself into the jester’s apartment, completely unannounced for a booty call. And now, not only was the buxom, blonde hero intruding into her crappy apartment, but Wonder Woman had joined her this time.

“You seem nervous,” Diana said, her lips mere inches from Harley’s. “You shouldn’t be. You are a very beautiful woman. Let us celebrate that.” The smile on the Amazon’s face was sincere, relieving some of the blonde’s fear.

Harley nodded, still leaning back with her head against Power Girl’s chest. The other blonde continued to focus on the jester’s breasts. She was surprisingly gentle as she tweaked and tugged Harley’s hard, pink nipples. It was like she knew exactly how to keep the pleasure just distracting enough to cloud the woman’s already questionable judgment. How could she ever reject the thrill of this moment?

Wonder Woman, still smiling so sweetly, slowly pushed her lips to Harley’s. They were so soft and supple as they mashed against hers. It was an almost innocent kiss, easing forward just enough to exert her dominance in the situation but gentle enough to feel as if she was more than a simple prop, like Power Girl often used her as. Diana pulled back and Harley gasped as her eyes flickered open. A soft blush covered her cheeks. It was perhaps the first time she’d been truly embarrassed in a long time—and that was saying something.

The Amazon’s grin widened as she leaned in again, her lips playfully trailing over Harley’s jaw as she kissed and licked her way to the blonde’s collarbone. Each touch was delicate and targeted, meant to relax the blonde jester. She would have done anything for the princess at this point, but the fact her lips were wrapped around her nipple, suckling and licking at the already painfully hard nubs was just icing on the cake.

Power Girl’s hand slid upward over Harley’s chest, teasing her neck before stopping at her chin and tilting her head back. From this angle, Karen tilted her own head and she leaned in, awkwardly kissing Harley as she held her. Power Girl’s kiss was far more forceful than the Amazon’s. The blonde hero’s lips possessively pushed against Harley’s as she held her by the chin. Karen’s tongue pushed into the other blonde’s mouth, swirling around the other woman’s before she pulled away, leaving the woman gasping for air.

Even with the difference in their power, the two women fed off the raw and primal energy of each other as they continued to briefly kiss and pull away from each other. They licked at each other’s mouths, trading off as they latched onto the other’s bottom lip and gently nibbled. The Amazon still focused on Harley’s chest, lovingly flicking the erect nub back and forth.

The blonde hardly needed to be encouraged to spread her legs as Diana placed her hands upon Harley’s knees and pushed them to either side. The delicate touch trailed down her inner thigh, tickling against the tender skin at the juncture of her pussy and inner thigh. Harley flinched, causing Wonder Woman to playfully giggle as her touch moved inward, finally rubbing against her wet slit. The princess’ fingertips trailed up and down, coating the digits with the blonde’s arousal. Diana was a patient lover, wanting to seduce and tease the blonde to the cusp of an orgasm before she truly went to work on her.

Harley struggled for breath as she continued to go back and forth with Power Girl. She didn’t know how long she could endure the attention of both women at the same time. “H-holy shit,” she managed to whimper out between locking lips with the Kryptonian.

Both women giggled, although Karen’s was much more sinister as she nipped at the jester’s bottom lip. “Getting tired already? What happened to all that energy you showed last time?” Power Girl pushed her lips against the other blonde’s and practically sucked the air from her lungs.

As the hero let go, Harley coughed and gasped for air while her head swam. It was just another reminder that she was completely out of her league with these two women. They could do whatever they wanted to her. Literally. Still dazed, Harley shook her head. “N-no. I can keep going! O-oh fuck—!”

The jester’s eyes widened as Diana finally plunged two fingers into Harley’s pussy. She turned her attention to the woman in front of her, still smiling at her so angelically. The contrast was stark, and yet she couldn’t shake the idea that the Amazon was much more sinister than she let on—especially since she hung out with Power Girl. The two fingers slowly pumped into her while the brunette hero dropped to her stomach on the bed, giving Harley the perfect view of her toned shoulders and perfect ass.

While not known as a liar, most people definitely wrote Harley off as crazy—and this was the kind of story that a crazy person would tell. No one would ever believe that this happened. Well, Ivy might believe it, but she had been able to avoid Power Girl’s advances and constant booty calls somehow. Harley was kind of jealous…

Wonder Woman wrapped her lips around the blonde’s clit, lovingly sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves. She flicked her tongue up and down before tilting her head and nibbling at the jester’s love button with just her lips. Diana’s fingers constantly moved in a slow, deliberate motion, plunging forward just as her tongue grazed just the right spot. Little, overwhelmed moans of pleasure poured from Harley’s mouth, directly into Karen’s as the Kryptonian continued to shove her tongue between the villain’s lips.

The blonde hardly had time to realize she was so close to climax until she was already on the cusp. The duo had to know what they were doing to her. Power Girl dominated the kiss as Harley froze up all of a sudden. Her wandering fingers slid over the other blonde’s torso, her teasing touch causing sensory overload to Harley’s vulnerable body while Diana sent her over the edge. The Amazon’s tongue moved faster all of a sudden and Harley’s body seized up. Every muscle flexed as she deeply groaned into Power Girl’s mouth. Her pussy clenched Wonder Woman’s fingers as she continued to pump the soaked digits in and out. Harley twitched and bucked her hips against the Amazon’s face until there was a sudden squirt of femme-cum against Diana’s chin.

The princess still smiled as she pulled her fingers away and pushed her open mouth against the jester’s pussy. She lapped at Harley’s pussy, zealously tracing every detail with her tongue and making sure she got every bit of squirted arousal from the blonde. Every ounce of tension continued to mount as the heroic duo stimulated the woman’s writhing, cumming body. And with a playful lick to the blonde’s overworked clit, Diana pulled away, still smiling so reassuringly. Power Girl let go as well, letting the villain collapse onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

Harley’s whole body tingled. She felt beyond good. All of that tension turned to dopamine, leaving the blonde floating in a sea of pleasure. “H-holy shit,” she said with a wide, happy smile.

Diana and Karen had already turned their focus on each other. The two heroes wrestled for dominance, eventually finding themselves rolling off the bed and onto the floor. The Amazon was on top, straddling Power Girl’s hips as she held the other woman’s wrists to the ground. The princess’ smug smirk faded as the blonde shifted their positions, shoving Wonder Woman onto her back. Pushing against each other, their perfect bodies rubbed together as they rolled around on the floor.

Concerned for the wellbeing of her apartment, Harley sat up and watched the highly erotic scene, wondering when would be a good time to warn the super-powered women not to fuck up her place. She awkwardly nibbled her bottom lip. The more the blonde jester watched, the more she didn’t really want it to stop, though. It was kinda hot…

Just when Power Girl was on top, holding Wonder Woman down, the Amazon would scramble and break the hold just long enough to flip the tables. The two smiled as they struggled against one another. Their bodies glistened with sweat after a few minutes of grappling. Harley could even swear she saw wetness dripping down the insides of their thighs.

After a few more minutes, Wonder Woman sat behind the blonde hero, restraining her in a full-nelson hold. The Amazon’s legs were wrapped around Power Girl’s torso, her feet planted against the floor. With a grunt of exertion, Diana forced the Kryptonian’s legs wide, completely exposing her naked body. No matter how she struggled, Karen simply couldn’t break the hold.

“It is useless,” Diana chuckled, nibbling at the blonde hero’s ear. “Just give up and accept defeat.”

“N-no! I can get out of this,” Power Girl grunted as she flexed, every muscle rippling with effort while sweat continued to shine against her skin. She, however, didn’t look any closer to displacing the Amazon’s hold.

Wonder Woman sighed but her smile returned as she looked at Harley. “Fine. I believe you. If you can break the hold before she can fist you, then I will admit defeat.”

“Wh-what?!” Harley’s eyes widened and she blushed. “Wait a minute! Wh-why am I being dragged into this?”

Karen still grunted as she tried to break free. With her chest rising and falling, she glared at Harley, as if she didn’t have a say in this at all. “Fine! But if I get out, then you’re going to take two fists!”

“Hah,” Diana chuckled, sure of herself, “I’d be concerned if I didn’t know how this was going to end. Why not raise the stakes? Why not three?”

The blonde villain arched a brow. “What in the fuck are you guys into? Like, do any of you heroes fuck like normal people?”

Wonder Woman smirked as she focused on Harley again. “I like to sample many different things. You never know if you’re into something unless you try it first. But, if you’ve been alive as long as I have, there’s very few things left to try…” she playfully winked. “I think you have a duty to perform…”

Harley’s imagination went wild with the weird things Diana had probably done throughout her lifetime. She tried to block it from her mind as she eased off the bed, her vision focused on Power Girl’s struggling form. She didn’t want to get caught in the middle of their brawl if the Kryptonian was able to break free. As she cautiously walked forward, she sank to her knees as she approached, her eyes lowering to Power Girl’s wet, pink pussy. The blonde jester slowly swallowed as she took in every detail of the hero’s body—the way her abs and thighs flexed with such power, the droplets of sweat trailing down her chest and stomach.

The blonde hesitated for a moment more, glancing up at Power Girl’s preoccupied and struggling expression. Harley nibbled her bottom lip as she shifted her attention to the woman’s absolutely dripping pussy.

“D-don’t you dare!” Power Girl growled between her clenched teeth as she still struggled against Wonder Woman’s grip.

The jester didn’t want to piss off the clearly unstable hero, but at the same time she couldn’t bring herself to disappoint the Amazonian princess. If there was anyone that Harley wanted to keep on good terms, it was Wonder Woman. She looked into Diana’s happily approving eyes before pushing three fingers against the blonde hero’s dripping pussy. There was hardly any resistance as her fingers plunged inside, coated with the Kryptonian’s natural lubrication. Harley felt the woman’s pussy clenching in a futile effort of resistance, but it wasn’t near as hard as she would have expected from a superhero. With Power Girl so wet, the blonde villain pumped her fingers in and out a few times before withdrawing them completely. She stroked her hand up and down the dripping slit, making sure to cover as much of her hand as possible before she went through with the next part.

The same three fingers pushed back into the blonde hero’s pussy, along with Harley’s pinkie finger. The jester intently stared at Power Girl’s pussy while she easily took them. Nibbling her bottom lip, she tucked her thumb against her palm and pushed forward. There was a little more resistance now, especially as the Kryptonian moaned and whimpered.

“N-no!” Karen whined. “G-gonna cum…!”

“In that case,” the Amazon grinned as she locked eyes with the other blonde, “there’s no reason to hold back. Make her cum.”

Harley nodded at the command. She pushed a little harder against Power Girl’s clenching pussy until her hand slipped inside. They both gasped in surprise, but the hero’s shock quickly morphed into arousal as her cunt tightened around the other woman’s wrist. The villain, having done this more than a few times with Karen, knew exactly what to do. She balled her hand into a fist and thrust forward, plunging just a bit deeper into the groaning hero. Harley struggled to pull her arm back before repeating the same motion again.

Power Girl gasped. She no longer had the strength to struggle against Diana as she held her legs open. The blonde hero briefly opened her eyes, watching as the jester’s arm quickly pumped in and out of her pussy. She couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. Karen bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head back while her pussy clenched around Harley’s hand. The villain still fisted Power Girl, even as her struggles started anew. The hero continued to cry out in orgasmic bliss as the neighbor next door pounded on the wall.

“Keep it down in there!” The muffled voice was easily heard through the thin walls.

Harley kept going until Diana finally let the blonde hero go. Finally withdrawing her hand from the Kryptonian’s pussy, she smiled excitedly as she watched the hero wearily stand up on shaky legs. It was nice to know she had done a good job—although she still didn’t really want to be in this scenario in the first place.

“So, I guess I win, hm?” Wonder Woman smirked as she watched the blonde hero sit on the edge of the bed.

“I guess so,” Power Girl said, still recovering from cumming so hard.

Harley was excited… about the prospect of them finally leaving her apartment. Worst case scenario, they would take showers and leave. She could clean up the place and then go back to trying to think of her next big heist.

“Fuck. That was so good, though. Do you wanna go again?” Power Girl licked her lips as she stared at Diana’s gorgeous, glistening body.

The villain’s hopes were dashed. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath… This night would never end…

“I don’t know. I thought you said you usually hang out with that plant woman that’s always seducing stupid men?” Diana curiously arched a brow. “I wanted to try her out…”

“Mm,” Power Girl grinned and nodded. “Yeah, the other one. Uh, Poison Ivy. I fully understand why Bru—uh—Batman—” the blonde’s eyes narrowed as she stared intently at Harley, “…keeps letting her get out. She’s got an amazing body and she dommes like no one I’ve met before. Even better than you, if you can believe it.”

Wonder Woman looked intrigued as she tilted her head. “Well then. My curiosity is piqued. Let’s go see her…”

Harley’s eyes widened as the two heroes looked at her. “Wh-what? Hold on. She uh, specifically said she didn’t want any part of this anymore. Especially after last time! I think we should respect her wishes since she said it got too weird for her! Like, the whole ‘worshiping her body’ and ‘not using coasters’ thing… I personally don’t even think we had drinks while we were there, which kind of makes the whole situation questionably worse. But, she did show me a ring of condensation left on the side table the last time I was here, but uh… probably wasn’t from a glass, if you get what I mean...”

The heroic duo stared at Harley in disbelief as she rambled on.

Diana finally shrugged. “This sounds wonderful! Shall we?”

The blonde villain blinked. What the hell was she being dragged into…

“What… in the hell are you doing here?” Ivy glared as she stepped onto her balcony with the already nude trio of women appearing out of nowhere. “And why are you fucking naked? Couldn’t you have at least put on pants before coming to my place?”

“I have an invisible jet,” Diana shrugged. “I didn’t think it was necessary to waste time since I’m just dying to properly meet you.”

“We’ve… definitely met before,” Ivy bluntly stated.

“Oh? Have we? Are you positive?” Wonder Woman skeptically arched a brow.

“Yup,” Ivy crossed her arms over her chest, “You… kinda threw me off a waterfall.”

“That doesn’t ring a bell,” the brunette glanced upward and to the side as she tried to remember.

“…And there was a time the mob hired me and some other villains to poison you?” Ivy looked awkwardly concerned. The Amazon simply shrugged. The redhead turned her attention to Harley, scowling as she whispered. “What are you doing here? What are THEY doing here? I thought we were done with this shit?”

Harley defensively held up her hands and shook her head as she whispered. “It wasn’t my idea! We were having a good time and then Power Girl starts going on about how, uh, useful you can be with your, uh, scent? That sounded less weird in my head…”

“… You know what? Let’s not do this. I am also very concerned for her memory. She’s either a liar or needs to get that checked out. Normal people don’t forget throwing someone off a waterfall, okay? And I’m not interested in a bunch of heroes getting off by sniffing me,” Ivy held her hands up as she shook her head and turned to enter her apartment—except Power Girl was already blocking the way.

“You can invite us in and we can have some fun, or…” the blonde hero shrugged as she trailed off.

“Fine, fine” Ivy sighed while rolling her eyes. “Come in…”

Diana wasted no time as she approached Ivy after entering the apartment. “You have such a lovely little place. Very quaint and modern. I approve.”

“Thanks,” Ivy continued to glare at Harley the entire time.

“You must have such amazing parties here. It’s so lush,” Diana continued.

“N-not really. I kind of don’t like people so it’s usually just me and… my plants…” Ivy crossed her arms, clearly not enjoying any aspect of this already.

“So,” the Amazon smiled as she approached Ivy, completely ignoring her previous comment, “Power Girl was telling me all about you. A little skill you possess?” She arched her brow with intrigue.

“Yuuup,” the redhead replied, not adding anything to the explanation. “I guess you’re just…” Ivy stared at Wonder Woman’s smile. She’d never really noticed how hot she was before. Pamela had to snap herself out of it. She wouldn’t be seduced by this hero’s goody-goody act.

“If you don’t mind, that is. I know we’ve arrived unannounced and sans clothing, but I just couldn’t wait to meet you.”

“We, uh, we already covered this…” Ivy tried to temper her mind. She simply couldn’t stop staring into the Amazon’s radiant, blue eyes. The princess was obviously a pain in the ass and into some weird stuff going on here, but the redhead couldn’t stop herself from kind of wanting to see where this went…

“Right. Of course. You’ll have to forgive me. I’ve met so many people during my lifetime that sometimes the little events slip my mind. But, we will become closer after we get to know each other a bit more intimately,” Diana smiled as she wrapped her arms around the confused and shocked woman.

“Uh, what are you—” Ivy managed to say before Wonder Woman’s pressed against hers. The redhead’s eyes widened and she blushed as she felt the Amazon’s soft, plush lips against her own, reassuring her that this was perfectly acceptable. Diana’s naked body rubbed against Ivy as she slowly pushed her onto the couch and straddled her waist. “Whoa, um, h-hold on—” the green-skinned woman stared directly at the Amazon’s perfect tits and then up to her wide, comforting smile. Deep, in the back of her mind, she sighed—Fuck. She was definitely going to do this…

Meanwhile, the two blonde women were already passionately embracing each other. While Harley could have been doing anything else, she certainly couldn’t complain about locking lips with Power Girl right now. The other woman’s hands wandered all over her body. For as strong as the Kryptonian was, her touch was gentle and enticing as it coaxed her into forgetting all of her lofty schemes. Feeling wanted was an addictive sensation that had infected the blonde’s thought process, distracting her from wanting anything else aside from the pleasure in this moment.

Wonder Woman’s arms draped over Ivy’s shoulder as she leaned in and pushed her lips right back against the other woman’s. The redhead’s hands hesitantly rested on the Amazon’s thighs, feeling over the soft and supple muscle before sliding over her hips and squeezing the brunette’s perfectly sculpted ass. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Wonder Woman ground against Ivy’s lap. The hero finally pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips while smiling at the silently stunned woman. She slid off Ivy’s lap and sank to her knees. She grabbed the waistband of the redhead’s pajama pants and panties and tugged them down as Ivy very enthusiastically lifted her rear to make the removal easier. The Amazon closed her eyes as she brought the underwear to her nose, taking a deep breath of the other woman’s scent, followed by a wistful sigh of approval.

“I can’t wait to sample it directly from the source,” Wonder Woman smiled as she placed her hands on Ivy’s knees and pushed them open with hardly any effort.

Ivy felt like she was in a dream as she watched the Amazon’s cute, mischievous smile. Diana hooked her hands underneath the redhead’s knees and tugged her to the edge of the couch. The whole scenario moved in slow-motion as Wonder Woman leaned forward until Ivy felt the woman’s breath against her pussy. The green-skinned woman’s eyes fluttered shut as she expectantly nibbled her bottom lip.

The Amazon was gentle as she pushed her lips against Ivy’s pussy. It was a gentle kiss at first, followed by a playful lick. There was a slower, more forceful flick of her tongue, and then a long lap from the bottom of Ivy’s slit to her clit. She continued to lick while her eyes continued to stare up, just to watch the way the woman twitched and gasped with pleasure. The focus of the Amazon’s tongue became more concentrated on Ivy’s clit, flicking up and down against the sensitive spot. Diana’s fingers gently caressed the tops of the redhead’s thighs while she devotedly slurped and licked the other woman’s pussy.

While it hadn’t been a long time since Ivy had been with someone else, she had to admit that the Amazonian princess was fucking good at this. Ivy didn’t dare open her eyes. She was preoccupied, loudly groaning as she attempted to stave off her embarrassingly quick orgasm. Wonder Woman was just too good, though. The redhead tensed up for a moment while Diana buried her face against Ivy’s pussy, the ravenous efforts forcing the woman’s eyes to open wide as she squirted all over the princess’ face.

Ivy, finally opening her eyes, stared down into the Amazon’s hungry, dilated eyes as she pulled away. Femme-cum still dribbled from her chin while she licked her lips. She definitely wanted more. The redhead’s heartbeat never quite settled down, knowing she’d just had the best oral of her life and that she was more than likely about to endure a second round.

The Kryptonian was suddenly behind Wonder Woman, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head back to look into those lust-drunk eyes. “Good, it’s working,” Power Girl smirked.

Ivy experienced an odd mix of confusion, arousal, and curiosity—especially as the blonde shoved Diana’s face against her dripping pussy again. The redhead gasped as Wonder Woman went back to work, sloppily licking and sucking her juices. Ivy gripped the couch as she tried to control herself, but she ended up cumming just as fast again. Heavily breathing, Ivy groaned as every nerve from her fingers to her toes tingled. Having such powerful back-to-back orgasms like that had taken a lot out of her. No matter how exhausted she was, it was nothing compared to the completely disoriented and lust-drunk look on Wonder Woman’s face.

Power Girl picked up the brunette with ease, holding Diana under one arm with her rear on display. “Do you mind?” the blonde hero knelt down, running her fingers over Ivy’s dripping pussy and coating her fingers with the woman’s juices. As awkward as it was, there was nothing Ivy would have done about it even if she could. She only stared at Wonder Woman’s flawless rear while Power Girl’s glistening fingers pushed against the Amazon’s asshole.

It started with one finger prodding the tightly clenching hole and sawing in and out, quickly followed by a second. Diana groaned and squirmed but was still too intoxicated by Ivy’s pheromones to do much else after such a concentrated intake. Two fingers became three, and then a four, pushing inside as the Amazon loudly groaned while being stretched. The redhead’s mouth gaped open as she watched, absolutely stunned to watch the hero trying to fist the other one. Judging by the constant drip of arousal down Wonder Woman’s thighs, she didn’t mind at all as the Kryptonian pumped her fingers into her ass.

The small amount of lubrication wasn’t enough anymore, forcing Power Girl to spit on her hand, already half-buried in Diana’s ass. Slowly but surely, more of her hand disappeared into the Amazon’s ass until the tight, pink ring of Wonder Woman’s asshole clenched around the blonde’s wrist. Power Girl triumphantly grinned as she pushed her hand forward a bit, sliding as much of her hand and wrist into the princess’ rear as she could at this angle. Slowly, she pulled back, loving the view of the brunette’s asshole struggling and stretching around her clenched fist. Just as it slid out, the Kryptonian shoved her clenched fist back inside.

Diana groaned and squirmed a little more as the blonde’s hand shoved back into her anus, causing her to climax. The orgasm was quick, only registering as a slightly louder moan of pleasure while femme-cum gushed from her untouched pussy. It didn’t slow Power Girl down at all, though. Back and forth, she worked Wonder Woman’s asshole, fist-fucking her until there was hardly any resistance from the princess. Only after Diana’s groans turned to little whimpers of distress, did the blonde hero finally stop and withdraw her hand.

Wonder Woman’s asshole gaped wide, giving Ivy the perfect view of the hero’s perfectly pink insides. She stared into the void and then Diana’s abused hole attempted to wink closed, failing miserably.

“That was perfect. Is there any way to get that to-go? Can you put it in a bottle? I need her that high all the time, especially when I shove two fists into her,” Power Girl nibbled her bottom lip as she still held the over-fucked Amazon under an arm. Wetness still trailed down Wonder Woman’s thighs and her asshole gaped wide open.

Ivy furrowed a brow in disapproval as she rethought every aspect of what was happening here. “I mean, yes—but, you know this stuff is dangerous, right? You’re not supposed to take it like that… and also, I’m not sure how I feel about only being wanted for this.”

“So, you can do that for me? Awesome,” the naked, blonde hero grinned, completely ignoring Ivy’s concerns as she walked onto the large, rooftop balcony. “We’ll drop by some time later in the week. Until then…” Power Girl winked before flying off, still holding the barely conscious Amazon with one arm.

The redhead looked at Harley, her lipstick smeared and hair disheveled. “So, your new friends…”

“They are NOT my friends…!” Harley forcefully responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Obviously,” Ivy narrowed her gaze. “For one, they left you here…”

The blonde audibly groaned, realizing her real friend was correct.

“You’re just lucky you leave clothes around like a shedding dog… I think there’s enough mismatched things to cobble together some kind of outfit. Honestly, though, it probably wouldn’t look too out of place… considering your normal attire…” Ivy paused and sighed. “I think we need to talk, though…”

“Yeah? About?” Harley asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.

“This whole… thing! I feel like it’s gotten really out of control.” The redhead put on a bathrobe before she walked onto the spacious balcony, just enjoying the time to come down from the excitement that had just happened. “I’m all for fun and adventure but when I have heroes coming to me like I’m some kind of super-powered boner-pill… I sort of take offense to that. We need to figure out a way to get rid of them, or come up with some serious boundaries. We can’t have them ruling our—”

THUD!

“—FUCK!” Ivy staggered back, holding her head.

“Wh-what is it?!” Harley asked as she rushed forward to help her friend.

“She left the fucking invisible jet! Who the—” Ivy growled as she held a hand to her forehead. “Why did they need this anyway?! They could have carried you… and—I swear to god, I’m spray painting a bunch of dicks on this dumb thing if it’s not gone by tomorrow…!”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]


End file.
